1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to charging control systems, and more particularly relates to a charging control system for charging an in-vehicle electric storage device from a residence by electrically connecting a vehicle to the residence.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-215084 (JP 2013-215084 A) describes a charging control system for controlling charging of an electric vehicle or a plug-in hybrid vehicle. The charging control system estimates tendencies of vehicle behaviors that are dependent on charging. The vehicle behaviors include a travel distance, an ignition turned-on (IG-ON) time, a departure time, and a residence staying time (i.e., a parking duration at a residence). The estimated tendencies of the vehicle behaviors are used to set a charging schedule of the vehicle. With the charging control system, an appropriate charging schedule can automatically be set even if a user does not have sufficient understanding of the vehicle behaviors.
The charging control system described in JP 2013-215084 A has an advantage in that the charging schedule of the vehicle can automatically be set based on the learned tendencies of the vehicle behaviors.